Ronda de besos
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: One-shot sobre lo que podría haber acontecido entre Buffy y Spike luego de su beso en el Bronze. (Basado en el Episodio 8 de la Temporada 6. Tabula Rasa)


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions, yo solo suelo tomarlos en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro. En especial 100% Spuffys, como la que viene a continuación.**

 **El siguiente one-shot, está basado en lo que podría haber acontecido entre Buffy y Spike luego de su segundo beso en el Bronze.**

 _ **Antes de proseguir, quisiera aprovechar para mandar saludos y agradecer de corazón a Luzbe6 y Cassandra por leer mis otros fics y por dejarme sus lindos reviews. Mil gracias amigas, me alegra un mundo que les sea de su agrado mis alocadas ideas y por eso les comparto una más, y así mismo a todos quienes se den una vueltita por aquí, tomándose un tiempo para leer, les envío un abrazo a donde quiera que estén.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Belén**_

 _ **RONDA DE BESOS**_

"Love is a feeling  
Give it when I want it  
'Cause I'm on fire  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Talk to me woman  
Give in to me"

(Give in to me – Michael Jackson)

Buffy se sentía perdida. Tan vacía y tan sola que sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron en cierto momento a hacer de nuevo algo que en sus más remotos sueños de cuando su vida era "normal" (antes de morir la última vez), se hubiera permitido imaginar.

La partida voluntaria de Giles, su mentor y su pilar, la figura paternal que considerara en su existencia más influyente que su verdadero padre, al que no veía ya nunca; terminó de hundir del todo sus ánimos en las sombras, cuando encima sentía que ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Y por ello como un grito desesperado, como alguien a punto de ahogarse que logra aferrarse en última instancia a una balsa para sobrevivir, fue hacia la única persona, o mejor dicho "ser" que entonces creía era capaz de comprenderla. Porque a esas alturas, tal como sabía muy dentro de su conciencia aunque temía reconocerlo se había vuelto oscura al igual que él. Aprendiendo además a desconfiar de todo y de todos al darse cuenta con decepción que hasta sus mejores amigos, por quienes hubiese puesto en otros tiempos las manos al fuego con los ojos cerrados, anteponían sus propios intereses al bienestar de cualquiera. Más Spike, la seguía a pesar de sus rechazos y le demostraba que estaba allí para que pudiera contar con él cuando lo necesitara. Como un amigo, un aliado… o un amante… si es que esto último se lo permitía. Como sabía anhelaba.

Y quizá la misma noción de todo eso, de la percepción de sentirse de algún extraño pero certero modo ahora segura en su compañía, a la vez que deseada, despertando de nuevo de a poco una vibrante emoción en su frígido corazón, le terminó conduciendo a buscar refugio a su lado… Sólo que aquello no le eximía a totalidad de recordar que trataba con su antiguo archienemigo.

Caminó entonces buscándolo entre el montón de gente que atestaba el Bronze esa noche de sábado, presa de una primitiva necesidad, de unas ansias locas de volver a sentirse apretada contra su recio pecho y anestesiada en la hambruna de sus besos, tal como había ocurrido unos cuantos días atrás creyendo en un principio estar bajo la influencia de Sweet, un poderoso demonio musical. Sólo que la pasión que la invadiera en aquellos momentos no le había pasado y al contrario se reconocía cada vez más atraída por el fuego. Un fuego que sólo él podía otorgarle… Esperaba por lo mismo que pudiera pasar por alto su hostilidad al ignorarlo en cuanto fuera a buscarla para percatarse de que se encontraba bien.

Admitía para sí misma que era en definitiva casi irreal que pudiese agradarle teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que poseía, aparte de haber constituido una gran piedra en su camino que le ocasionara en su historia dolores de cabeza y encima siendo un ente sin alma, pervertido y sin miras de querer cambiar… pero así era, y ahora que había probado de la manzana prohibida, quería un poco más.

Una angustia enorme entonces que le derivó incluso en ganas de llorar, le invadió el pecho por unos instantes al no hallarlo de inmediato. Temiendo que se hubiese marchado dispuesto a olvidarse por completo de ella. Más el frío roce del cristal de una botella de cerveza helada en el dorso de su mano (uno de los pocos lugares que dejaba expuesto algo de piel el abrigo que llevaba esa noche) sumado a las inconfundibles cosquillas en la nuca que le advertían siempre sobre la presencia de un vampiro cuando se le acercaba, le hizo detenerse y saber que se encontraba detrás suyo aún antes de girarse con lentitud para encararlo, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, avergonzada de su amargo comportamiento.

Y en efecto allí estaba él con su cabello platinado un tanto alborotado, sus mejillas perfiladas y angulosas y una mirada interrogante al sospechar que se hallaba ahí tras sus bohemios pasos. No le dijo nada pero su expresión de sorpresa le habló del montón de emociones que sentía y terminó de transmitirle así el valor necesario para pedirle lo que requería. Nada tenía que perder al final de cuentas. Ya había muerto y resucitado dos veces, tenía que hacer que esta nueva oportunidad de existir (sin ya importarle cuánto durara) valiera la pena.

- _Bésame_ \- le solicitó sin más. Más en una orden que una súplica pero sin dejar perder por el hecho de su necesidad, su propia dignidad. Spike atónito durante un par de segundos tuvo que despejar en un último trago de licor su confusión para cambiarla por determinación. Momentos en los que Buffy terminó temiendo entonces sí desvalorizarse sin conseguir nada, sin embargo luego él sonrió para su alivio, radiante de una repentina felicidad al comprobar que no se encontraba dentro de un sueño, constituyéndole su petición que al contrario sí encontraba como un ruego, todo un triunfo, y con una pizca de inusual timidez que ella advirtió extrañada dentro de sus profundos ojos azules, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo de la cintura con ímpetu.

Durante unos instantes Buffy creyó que aplicaría rudeza en su proceder y se preparó para soportarlo, más para su completo asombro Spike comenzó a besarla despacio y sin prisas, de manera muy dulce. Tan contraria a su forma de ser. Algo que despertó en ella de modo irremediable admiración y a la vez curiosidad por descubrir más de esos misterios de su interior que no conocía. Volvió entonces a encenderse aquella pasión en sus entrañas que esperaba, haciéndola sentir libre y le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón por ello, por hacerlo realidad, dejando que profundizara el beso.

Por eso, ni bien Spike se separó un poco para acariciarle el cabello con ternura, ella misma sin perder el tiempo lo tomó de la manga de la larga chaqueta, para conducirlo a algún rincón apartado y oscuro, ante lo que el vampiro cooperó obediente, sumiso. Más no consiguió llegar a donde se proponía porque el ósculo se reanudó poco después cargado de vehemencia y ardor, tanto que la cazavampiros no supo a ciencia cierta en que momento terminó arrimada al pedestal debajo de la escalera, llevada a allí por los musculosos brazos de Spike.

Dejándose arrastrar así por su fuego consiguió el pequeño escape que ansiaba de sus problemas al olvidarlos aunque fuera por unos minutos, lapso en el que él ocupó todo su mundo y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en sus labios que parecían danzando sobre los suyos tan cálidos y humanos. Un tiempo en el que él embotó todos sus sentidos con su escultural físico de divinidad griega apretado y rozándose con el suyo, así como con su sensual aroma masculino o su encantador y excitante (aunque artificial en su caso) modismo de respirar que por poco le llevó a borrar de su memoria que se trataba de un no-muerto y a creer que era un hombre ardiente y necesitado de ella, con el que se estaba enrollando en esos momentos… como hubiese deseado tanto que fuese verdad. Se centró entonces detrás de sus ojos cerrados en la arrebatadora sensación de sus traviesas y exploradoras manos viajando por sus costados femeninos, su espalda, su fina cintura, sus caderas, como declarándole que ansiaba la oportunidad de acariciar su piel por debajo de sus ropas, y en la devoción con la que le ofrecía ser suyo, que lograba seducirla.

Se aferró por lo mismo al cuello de su chaqueta, inclinándose para alcanzarlo mejor y atraerlo con fuerza hacia sí, reconociendo que su contacto era anestésico, lo cual le constituía un peligro porque sabía podía transformársele en un vicio que luego por ende le sería difícil de abandonar. Su sexy boca sin embargo continuó reclamando la suya como si junto allí perteneciera y encontró en el contacto de sus lenguas un remedio a sus tensiones que daba paso a la lujuria a flor de piel, algo que terminó ocasionándole un éxtasis repentino que al final la asustó, haciéndola frenar la marcha cuando él ya empezaba a deslizar sus labios a lo largo de su cuello.

- _Spike… espera…-_ susurró tratando de reunir todo su convencimiento para poder alejarse, más lo único que obtuvo de él fue una queda súplica

 _-…Buffy… ¡eres increíble!... Vamos a un sitio más privado por favor. Vamos a mi cripta-_ le propuso al oído jadeante y deslumbrado.

 _-¡Spike!-_ insistió ella pero al ver que no dejaba de abrazarla y comprendiendo que le haría caso omiso, tuvo que aplicar su fuerza para apartarlo.

 _-¡He dicho que basta!_ \- manifestó ya enfadada, empujándolo, sin imaginar que su súbita cara de desconcierto lograría llegarle al corazón… y aquello no era buena señal pues no podía permitirse guardar sentimientos hacia un vampiro. No otra vez. No en especial si se trataba de él… Jamás hacia él.

Lo miró por ello amenazante durante unos instantes, porque así era como se blindaba cuando las cosas le asustaban, mientras él abriendo los brazos la observaba sin entender; y sin ofrecerle explicaciones, se retiró.

 _-¡Amor a dónde vas, qué sucede!-_ Spike le reclamó más ella no volvió la vista atrás. Salió del club a la fresca noche sintiéndose de nuevo muy sola en la vida y en el universo, volviendo a ser atacada por sus tristezas y preocupaciones, en tanto la llamarada de pasión que él le esparciera sobre el cuerpo iba desvaneciéndose, y abrazándose a sí misma emprendió el trayecto hacia su casa.

* * *

Para un condenado a habitar en la oscuridad como Spike, encontrar en su eternidad a alguien con el brillo de Buffy era como poder apreciar la luz del sol de nuevo, y estar con ella así, fuese o no por cortos momentos le resultaba como alcanzar el paraíso que le había sido vetado.

Por lo tanto sin dejarse afectar por su frialdad en esa ocasión, sintiéndose inconforme y requiriendo más de ella, desobedeciendo su silenciosa advertencia, decidido, la siguió.

Si de algo referente a la pequeña Cazadora podía sentirse seguro, es de que la conocía bien. Se había ocupado tanto de investigarla en otros tiempos que había aprendido a leer en su interior con claridad, y por lo mismo sabía cuánto lo necesitaba también.

No le fue difícil encontrarla. Silbando y sin complicarse, tan sólo persiguió su aroma a delicada loción de vainilla de Victoria Secret calle abajo y la alcanzó apresurando el caminar una cuadra después.

La tomó del brazo entonces, consciente de que con probabilidad ya habría advertido su presencia y la giró hacia él sin dejarla escapar para proceder enseguida a desarmarla con un beso. Reclamándole la finalización del anterior que ella había interrumpido.

Buffy que efectivamente le había percibido al acercarse, había intentado en vano hasta correr, más el terminar viéndose de repente envuelta de nuevo entre sus brazos, le hizo aflorar su vulnerabilidad y dejar de lado por unos momentos su papel de Cazadora para ser solo la chica confundida e inmersa en los delirios de una inminente aventura amorosa (que esperaba fuera sólo eso), que sabía tenía más contras que pros.

Spike con regocijo la sintió temblar dentro de su abrazo, advirtiendo que se estaba dejando llevar y únicamente la soltó cuando consiguió dejarla sin aliento.

 _-…Creo Pet que si tienes un problema encima o algo que te ocasiona tristeza lo mejor es discutirlo. Un inconveniente es más llevadero cuando se comparte entre dos-_ le aconsejó luego en forma pacífica y en voz baja, mientras casi juntaba su frente a la suya, haciéndole a ella al mismo tiempo temblar las piernas y estremecer, conmovida por su amorosa manera de actuar. Una faceta de él que en alguna ocasión le había visto reservada sólo para Drusilla, su antigua amante y quien lo transformara en lo que era. Una actitud que ahora le resultaba tan inverosímil que fuese dirigida a ella.

 _-Entiendo lo mal que te sientes por la repentina partida del aburrido de Giles, pero lo superarás porque eres una mujer fuerte e independiente y además ya has aprendido de él todo lo que tenía que enseñarte-_ le ayudó a ver, sosteniéndola de los brazos para que lo asimilara _-Así en este momento no lo reconozcas y lo consideres indispensable, puedes continuar sin él. Ya no lo necesitas… y además tienes gente que te ama realmente a tu lado… como por ejemplo el "pastelito" y yo, que veremos por ti, te cuidaremos y no permitiremos que nada malo te pase_ \- añadió con cariño arreglándole el flequillo del dorado cabello que sabía le fascinaba y acariciándole la mejilla después, la contempló con una intensa mezcla de amor y deseo que logró hacerle olvidar incluso las palabras.

 _-No estás sola Pet_ \- agregó pero ella ante todo tuvo que bajar la cabeza para cortar el contacto visual, debiendo cerrar los ojos para tratar de convencerse que podía empezar a confiar a totalidad en él… más no lo logró y cuando volvió a abrirlos le dedicó tal mirada de resentimiento que pudo percibir con claridad como su resentimiento lograba calarle dentro. Fue clara por lo tanto la resolución que dejó en el aire:

" _Jamás podría confiar en ti"_

Y sin más se retiró, intuyendo que esta vez no iría detrás.

Spike entendiendo las cosas y sintiendo profundo remordimiento dentro de su inerte (sólo en sentido aparente) corazón, respetó su espacio esta vez.

* * *

Esa noche Buffy no pudo dormir bien. Ya no tanto por las tribulaciones que le aquejaban como por el hecho de estarse involucrando de cabeza con su antiguo archienemigo. Lo cual era desde ya lo más alocado, irresponsable e irreverente que cometiera en la vida. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más le afectaba al punto de quitarle el sueño es que él la impresionaba y cada vez más. Besarlo le alucinaba porque le provocaba una sensación de rebeldía y poder que nunca antes experimentara e intuía que pronto, así estuviera consciente de que no debía, iría en busca de más de sus misterios.

Spike por su parte, al clarear el día tampoco pudo dormir preso de la emoción de haber probado de nuevo sus labios y del convencimiento de que tarde o temprano ella iba a dejar caer sus barreras ante él y sería suya… Se decía que sólo era cuestión de esperar, con mucha paciencia.

* * *

Buffy estuvo evitándolo los siguientes dos días y dos noches, en parte por vergüenza después de prácticamente haberse ido a ofrecer suplicándole que la hiciera sentir mejor y por otra parte por no querer tocar para nada el tema, aparte de que aquejada por sus debilidades como andaba por entonces no quería terminar dándole mayores falsas esperanzas; por todo ello se empezó a obligar a comportarse de manera más centrada, enfocándose de lleno en sus problemas de la adultez, empezando por enfrascarse en la ardua búsqueda del empleo que necesitaba a gritos, permitiéndole esto a su vez ausentarse del domicilio al pasar gran parte del día entregando curriculums vitae por diversas empresas a lo largo de la ciudad, mientras por la noche para no complicarse más la vida, estaba optando por patrullar algunos de los once restantes cementerios de Sunnydale, los cuales por ser más pequeños habían sido desatendidos en sus patrullas, y al no encontrar mayor trabajo allí regresaba a casa más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, lo que le servía también para despistar, confiando que Spike no podía estar en todas.

Todo, segura de que él no medía en escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quería y que andaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por verla. Sospechas que le fueron confirmadas por sus amigos, quienes se lo habían topado en más de una ocasión rondando la casa y la última vez hasta atreviéndose a entrar medio desesperado con la excusa de creer que había olvidado dentro su encendedor, desde las épocas en que cuidaba a Dawn para hacer más especial y curioso el caso.

Lo único bueno era que no se había atrevido de lleno a contarles que lo que buscaba era hablar (si así sencillamente podía decirse) con ella, pues lo menos que quería era tener que estarles brindando explicaciones a la Scooby Gang sobre lo que había acontecido entre ellos en ya dos ocasiones, ni tampoco sobre los motivos que la habían conducido a aquello o sobre sus confusos sentimientos por él, que ni siquiera por sí misma lograba comprender a totalidad.

Más llegó la tercera noche y no pudo continuar evadiéndolo, puesto que lo encontró esperándola en las escalinatas de la salida trasera de la casa en donde un par de veces se habían sentado a conversar y que ella había estado utilizando para ingresar últimamente con la finalidad de despistar.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Spike?-_ fue su pregunta a secas, como de costumbre cuando algo no era de su agrado. Ni siquiera le saludó prefiriendo ir directo al grano, más advirtió al tiempo que el supervampiro, conocido antiguamente como el Big Bad del mundo oscuro, lucía algo nervioso y tenía las manos en la espalda ocultando algo que pretendía obsequiarle.

 _-¿Son aquellas flores del cementerio?_ \- No se contuvo de preguntar ni bien divisar de qué se trataba. Spike puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza fastidiado antes de contestar, reprochándose a sí mismo el preocuparse de tener ese tipo de detalles románticos con aquella Cazadora que era más agria que el limón y una verdadera bruja cuando se lo proponía.

 _-Por qué será que siempre esperas lo peor de mí, Cazadora-_ le reclamó entregándole ya sin miramientos y de mala gana el modesto arreglo floral compuesto por algunas rosas blancas, margaritas y campánulas.

Buffy lo aceptó de buena gana pero levantó una ceja de manera sarcástica, ante lo que él no tardó en agregar

 _-No me respondas_ \- y como para contrarrestar el estar consciente de con probabilidad todo lo que ella recordaba, se acomodó la chaqueta con dignidad.

Moviendo la cabeza Buffy esta vez, tuvo que bajar la vista para que no la viera sonreír.

 _-¿Qué me crees Cazadora?_ \- añadió Spike a manera de reclamo – _Admito que podré no ser el mejor ejemplo de virtud masculina pero aún soy un caballero inglés-_ acotó y por lo mismo concluyó por explicarle – _Son de tu vecino, el gordo y calvo cascarrabias de la esquina, el que no deja a los niños del vecindario jugar al futbol cerca de su casa. De seguro mañana le da un infarto al ver su jardín_ -

El símbolo rockero que realizó entonces con la mano junto con su típica sonrisa de malhechor, le hizo a Buffy llevarse las manos unos instantes a la cara, comprobando en definitiva que era incorregible. Así que decidió zanjar la previsible conversación que se advenía rápidamente y de raíz.

 _-Ok Spike, mejor te advierto que si has venido por otra ronda de besuqueo, te vas a ir decepcionado porque no estoy de ánimos ni pienso volver a caer en ello_ \- puntualizó, ante lo que él protestó

 _-¡Oye! No me interesan tus besos Ricitos de oro… bueno, no por ahora-_ se defendió dando un paso amenazante hacia ella, más su mirada hambrienta sobre su boca con la sola mención, le indicó a Buffy todo lo contrario, por lo que retrocediendo un par de pasos se puso a la autodefensiva. No obstante el rubio vampiro se esforzó para demostrar indiferencia por su actitud y controlarse al final dentro de sus propias ansias.

 _-No vine aquí por eso_ \- dijo volviendo a alejarse un tanto decepcionado – _Es más, puedo vivir sin ellos_ \- le dejó en claro abriendo los brazos _-…Por lo pronto_ -

Aquello terminó de disipar el mal genio de Buffy y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una ya ablandada sonrisa.

La cara de Spike al notarlo se iluminó también en perceptible forma con alivio, entendiendo que accedía a dialogar.

 _-Me encanta verte sonreír-_ le dijo así con sinceridad, capturando de nuevo toda su atención – _Cuando lo haces me recuerdas al sol_ -

Sonrojándose de repente por enterarse que le generaba tal admiración pero sintiéndose por demás halagada, Buffy volvió a bajar la mirada durante unos segundos

 _-¿Y entonces?_ \- insistió en enterarse, por lo que Spike no dudó en responder

- _Entonces, pensé que necesitarías alguien con quien platicar, desahogarte de lo que te atormenta, ya sabes, quizá beber un poco… o un hombro en el cual llorar… ¡Rayos!_ \- al final a él mismo le dio coraje estar siendo tan cursi y renegó por lo bajo _-…Esto es patético…-_ más al final como de costumbre terminó maldiciendo y gritando sus verdades a los cuatro vientos _-¡Bloody hell! ¡Al diablo! ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo!-_

Y con ello, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, a Buffy la enterneció. Terminó por lo tanto convenciéndola de caminar hacia las escalinatas de madera para sentarse, esperando que él tomará asiento a su lado. Spike agradecido y contemplándola con afecto todo el rato, accedió.

Buffy fue la primera que habló después de superado los iniciales momentos de incómodo silencio en que ambos no sabían si verse a las caras.

- _Es una noche tranquila ¿verdad?_ -

 _-Sí, muy tranquila-_ corroboró él admirando al igual que ella el cielo despejado en el que brillaban las estrellas y la luna llena en máximo esplendor. Algo que de alguna forma le dejó saber a Buffy que en realidad al decirlo también se refería a la complicada relación que existía entre los dos y la puso a pensar luego a fondo sobre lo que quería en su vida.

No obstante, juntos allí entonces, ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que aconteciera en su día a día durante el lapso en que no se vieran, esta vez sin estar a la defensiva o implicar tensión sexual, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Moonlight86**_


End file.
